Love, what is Love?
by JadeSilverWillow
Summary: A fanfiction about Draco and the others and jade (made her up). Plz review
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I deleted the last chapter and wanted to improve it. So thanks to K.M Everlasting I'm rewriting it.**

Jade Willow was sitting in the huge dinning room, all dressed up and ready for her date with Jake Garrison. Jade was wearing a red tank top with jeans. Her feet were aching but Ginny had forced her to wear black heels. She really did'nt bother much about her hair. She had brushed them and then left them alone.

Jade was wearing gold eyeshade on her big, brown eyes. She did'nt need much mascara as her eyelashes were already quite long and turned up. Her lips were stained blood red with lipstick. When she was ready she had looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit, she looked gorgeous.

Jade knew Jake since they were 5. He had no idea she was a witch. Jake was a muggle , but a very handsome one indeed. Jake had blue eyes which were dreamy. He had brown hair and was muscular. He was alot taller then Jade but many people had said they were a cute couple.

"Hey Jade" said Luna as she walked into the room. After the battle of hogwarts Ron, Hermione and Harry had thought to live together in a house, which was offered to them by Draco(called Willington house) because he was guilty for his mistakes and wanted to do something. They had asked Ginny, Luna and Nivelle aswell. After some reluctance they eventually agreed. Their good friend Jade had said they should give Draco another chance. So all of them were now living under one roof. Happy.

"Hey Luna" said Jade, and just then she heard a horn outside. Jade looked at Luna and smiled. She returned the smile. "I'll be back by 11pm"

Jade walked outside and went to open the door of the black car. She sat inside and looked at Jake.

"Hey " he said. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Jake" said Jade smiling at him. He leaned in a kissed her. His mouth on hers. Jade Willow's first ever kiss, and maybe the last.

They drove in silence to his house. Jade had no idea why he said the date should be in his house , but she trusted him.

They arrived in front of his house. Or more like a mansion. It was huge and white. The doors were gold bars, with guards at each side. They walked inside. The green grass lawn was huge with red and white roses. Jake bent down and picked a red rose and put it behind her ear.

Jade blushed. They continued walking inside. Jade and Jake reached the lounge which was huge. Jade sat on the white, leather sofa. Jake sat next to her and poured something in her glass.

"Where're your parents Jake?"asked Jade.

"Oh they're in New Zealand" replied Jake"Something about wanting a break"

"Oh ok" said Jade.

"Here, have this" said Jake offering her a glass filled with a liquid. It had little bubbles in it.

"What is this, Jake?" Asked Jade taking a sip.

"Wine" replied Jake.

Jade nodded and finished her glass. Jake took her glass and put it down. He then put his glass down on the white carpet.

Leaning forward he kissed her. She kissed him back. The feeling was amazing. It was as if she was flying. She felt his hand move under her shirt. Soon Jake had taken off Jade's red shirt. He moved his hands to ner bra while they were kissing , and unhooked her bra. Jade suddenly pulled back.

"What's wrong" asked Jake confused.

"Jake I don't want to do that" said Jade, now fear in her eyes.

"What? Sex? Why not Jade?" He asked"You love me and I love you, so whats wrong with sex?"

"I just can't ok!" Replied Jade" I should really be getting back."

"Oh you want be going anywhere my red rose" said Jake with a smirk on his face.

He took both her wrists and tied them up while she struggled. He than tied her feet together. She writherd and moved but could not free herself.

He striped her down, taking her perfect body in.

"Please Jake, let me go" pleaded Jade while tears ran down her face.

Jake acted as if he was deaf. He stuck his mouth to one of her nipples and sucked at it hard. Jade screamed to let her go. She begged him but he did not listen to her. Then suddenly she felt something cold and strong go down her screaming throat. She did'nt have the slightest idea what is was.

~Willington House~

"It's 2 pm and she's still not back, although she told me she'd be back by 11" said Luna, worry clearly seen in her eyes.

"I think we should go check" said Draco standing up.

"Have you lost your bloody mind" said Ron "She is 18 guys, she can handle herself, and belive me she'll be angry if she found out you had been checking on her"

"I don't care, I'm going to his house" said Draco"I know where it is"

"I'll come with you " said Neville.

Draco nodded and took out his wand. He and Neville held hands and apparated to Jack's manshion.

"Is this his home?" Asked Neville.

"Ya, Jade and I came here once to give him something so I know" replied Draco.

Draco had a feeling something was wrong. And his feelings would ne proven right in just moments.

They walked silently through the lawn, wands at the ready. As they reached the front gate Neville pushed it open and walked inside, knocking the guards out for sometime.

As they enterd the vast dinning room, filled with white furniture, Draco saw it. Jade lay limp and naked on the fluffy, white carpet while Jake was on her kissing her neck.

"Stupefy!" Yelled Neville and Jake fell off Jade.

Draco ran to her side,took off his leather, brown jacket and put it on top of her. He leaned forward and smelled her breath, she was drunk. It looked as if he had forced her to drink it because he saw broken wine bottles around lifted the limp body in his arms, making sure the jacket did'nt fall and he and Neville apparated back to their house.

Willington House

"Oh God!" Gasped Ginny as she saw Jade's limp body covered with a jacket in Draco's arms. He carried her up to her room, decorated mostly in black, and lay her on the bed.

Hermione swished her wand and brown shorts and a white shirt flew out from the cupboard, and soon Jade was wearing them.

"What happened?" Asked Harry.

"We'll tell you later, downstairs" said Neville.

Harry nodded and moved to Jade's side, noticing marks off teeth on her collar bone. Her skin was red like a rose in places where he had sucked her.

They all moved downstairs and sat down. Tenshion was high and everyone was quite. Harry cleared his throat and asked "Um... would you guys mind telling us what happened?" He asked " Because from the looks of it, it seemed like he was biting her."

"Well Neville and I apparated to his house." Said Draco." When we reached the living room, we saw her sprawled along the floor, naked, and unconcious and he was over her"

"Biting and kissing her" added Neville.

"She'll be heartbroken, she loved him too much" said Ginny

Luna sighed. "We can't do anything now can we?"

"No" agreed Hermione. And just then they heard a shrill scream coming from upstairs.


	2. Really?

DTeracos POV

They all ran upstairs, bursting into Jade's room. Jade was sitting on her bed, her blanket pulled to her chin, trembling. Her hair were wild and sticking out in all directions, one of her sleeves were dropping down showing a green bra strip, her eyes were bloodshot and red from crying ans she was constantly mumbling something but Draco thought she looked beautiful. Just Beautiful.

Ginny went and sat down next to her and looked at her"Jade, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her.

Jade kept on saying the same thing, but this time loud enough to hear"Tell him t...to get a...away from me" she sobbed. "Ginny tell him" she screamed.

Ginny hugged her tightly, and started to say encouraging things in her ears, soon again she was sleeping on the bed looking dead but beautiful.

Luna and Hermione shooed everyone out. No one wanted dinner and went to bed early. But Draco could not sleep. He lay thier on his Slytherin green and silver bed, remembring all the times they spent together.

The day when everyone else had a date with each other and he and Jade were left alone and went boating. "Not a date, right?" Jade had asked him playfully.

"Not a date" he had repiled half-heartedly, wishing it was.

They had alot of fun that day. It was one of the best of his life.

Then he remembered the day when he, Jade and Ron went to the club, and Jade got so drunk that he had to carry her home. That was the only time she had said "Kiss me Draco". But he knew she was drunk and did'nt want to take advantage of that and ofcourse Ron would'nt let him.

Thinking of all these happy memories he was sleeping before he knew it.

In the morning he got up, showered and went down only finiding Jade on the dinning table, holding a warm cup of coffee. Her nose was red and she still had two bite marks on her neck.

"Morning" said Draco.

"Hmmmm morning" she mumbled.

"What's wrong with you Jade, cheer up, he did'nt really have sex with you, right?" Said Draco

Jade looked at him with vicious red eyes and got up. "No Draco! He did'nt rape me, but tell me how would you feel if someone you've known scince 5, tries to sexually abuse you" she screamed at him. "Tell me Draco"

She started to cry. Draco moved near her and put his arms around her. Her small, fragile figure hidden.

"Shhh it's ok, I'm sorry" said Draco in her ear.

He made her sit down and forced her to eat some eggs. She was fine by evening and was even smiling.

"Sorry guys" said Hermione to Jade and Draco.

"It's ok Hermione, go on" Said Jade.

Hermione,Ron,Luna and Neville were all going on a double date and Harry and Ginny were called to Hogwarts for some Defence Against the Dark Arts demonstrations.

Jade closed the door, sighed and sat on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked Draco which took him by surprise.

"Sure, I'll get the snacks" he replied.

Soon they were both sitting on the couch watching a romantic comedy movie. It was quite romantic for Draco because this was the closest she ever got to him. His hand was around her should and her head rested on his shoulder. They laughed alot during the movie and when Jade laughed it made him feel happy.

"I did'nt know spending nights with you could be so much fun" said Jade.

Draco moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered "No, No... you have'nt spent the the night with me yet "

She laughed looking at him.

"Really?" she said playfully.

"Really" he replied

He moved his mouth closer to hers... she closed her eyes and just when he could feel so near her the doorbell rang. He got up to open the door and saw Jade's cheecks were as red as tomatoes. But he knew now that she did love him.

Everyone was back by 10 and then got to bed. The night was an uncomfortable one for Jade that night as she thought about how close she was to him, and how their lips had brushed briefly for a second.

In the morning she woke up and got dressed. She then went straight outside for a view of the sea. Their she found Neville already sitting their. She went and sat down next to him.

"Hello Neville" she said

"Hey Jade" said Neville.

They talked for a while just when Neville asked him an awkward question.

"Jade, what is Love" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know, but someone once told me that getting in a girls legs and making her have fun is called love" she said. "And I know thats not right"

"No Jade you are right" said a voice from behind. "Love is being for them when they need you, making them happy, caring for them and most of all loving them" said Draco.

He came and sat down next to her. She moved closed to him, cupped his face in her hands and unecpectedly kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back.

"Wow" she said after they finished.

Neville laughed. By now everyone was standing or sitting around them.

"And do you know what friendship is?" Luna asked her.

Yes she said looking around herself. "This is friendship"


End file.
